Supernaturally Charmed
by cflat
Summary: After Sam has a vision involving the death of a young witch, the brother's head to San Francisco to prevent her death. Charmed xover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize. Both Supernatural and Charmed belong to other people.

Spoilers: Possible spoilers for the 2nd season of Supernatural and spoilers for season 8 of Charmed.

**Summary**: After Sam has a premonition involving the death of a young witch, the brother's head to San Francisco to prevent her death from happening. Charmed/ Supernatural xover.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Prologue **

_San Francisco, California_

"Here you go," Billie Jenkins said to her patrons, a young couple, as she set down their drinks.

"Thanks," the man said. Billie nodded and headed back to the counter. Having no other patrons wanting her attention, she took a minute to look around the club. P3 had been open for years, and still remained one of the most popular clubs in San Francisco, as evident by the number of people who were inside the club, and those, who were waiting in line outside, waiting to get in.

"Hey, Billie," Shelly, another server, said coming up to the counter. "Check out the hottie in black over there," she said, pointing to a man dressed all in black, dancing with a young woman. Billie narrowed her eyes as she recognized the man to be a warlock. A warlock! In the Charmed Ones' club! How very brave of him.

"Yeah," Billie said. "A hottie." She continued to keep an eye on the warlock and his date as Shelly continued with her duties.

As she was clearing a vacated table, Billie noticed that the warlock and his date were heading towards the back doors that lead into an alley.

"Shelly," Billie said as soon as she was back to the counter and got rid of the dirty dishes, "I'm going to take my break now."

"Okay," Shelly said, and watched Billie as Billie made her way through the crowd to follow the warlock.

////\\////\\////\\////\\////\\////\\////\\////\\////\\////\\

When Billie opened the door a crack (amazingly, the door didn't creak at all) she could hear the woman pleading with the warlock not to hurt her.

"Please," The woman sobbed. "Don't hurt me." Billie saw that the woman was facing the demon as she was backed up against the Dumpster.

"Now, now," the warlock said. "There's no reason to be frightened." As he said that, he held up his hand, and created a fireball.

By now, Billie had heard enough. "Really?" She said, stepping fully out from the door. She telekinetically threw the warlock against the side of the Dumpster, where he crumpled down to the ground. "Cause, I think there is."

The woman was now looking at Billie with tearful, scared eyes. "Run." Billie advised her. "Get out of here!" The woman didn't need to be told twice, as she got off the ground. She glanced once at the warlock as she ran out of the alley towards the parking lot. She only looked back a couple of times at Billie as she ran.

"Damn it!" The warlock swore as he got up. "You'll pay for that, witch!" As he finished his last word, five more warlocks appeared him, forming a semi-circle—therefore trapping Billie.

'_Oh, crap,'_ Billie thought as she backed against the door, much like the woman had done against the Dumpster only minutes before. She hadn't anticipated that the warlock would be working with other warlocks… or that they would provide as his back up if he got into trouble.

"Think fast, witch!" The original warlock said as he hurled a fireball at her. Billie watched the fireball come hurling towards her and waited for the right moment to act. At the last possible second, she ducked and rolled—causing a couple of surprised warlocks to move out of her way. When she was clear of them, she stopped rolling and came up on her feet. Spying the garbage Dumpster, she telekinetically threw some garbage at the warlocks. That only succeed in getting them more pissed off.

While the warlocks were distracted by the flying garbage (with the help of her telekinesis) Billie ran and launched herself over the warlocks, rolling as she got closer to the ground. Like before after she rolled, she landed on her feet.

Once she was on her feet, she quickly turned around, just in time to deflect a couple of fireballs coming at her. A couple of the deflected fireballs managed to hit three of the warlocks. Without hesitating, Billie also moved the Dumpster so that it crashed into the warlocks. Unfortunately for her, one of the warlocks did something she did not expect.

While she telekinetically crashed the Dumpster into them, the original warlock was smart to Blink his way out. Before Billie knew it, the warlock was behind her.

By the time she turned around, it was too late for her to do anything—except watch—as the warlock had already released his fireball. Billie did the only thing she could do when she felt the impact of the fireball—she screamed. During the few seconds she had left, she couldn't help but think that she really knew how her sister had felt when her own fireballs hit her. And then she knew no more.

Meanwhile, miles away—safe in bed, Sam Winchester woke up with a startled gasp.

* * *

So? How was that? I know that I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, so if this fight was weak, or something, please keep that in mind.

And, before anyone asks, the woman is a witch—though a new witch.


	2. Chapter

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Author's Note: I've decided to set this story in late season 1 for Supernatural. This story will take place after _Nightmare_, but before _Shadow_.

And, also, I don't remember what the alley behind P3 looks like from Charmed, so this alley is my version.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So, what have you got on the demons?" Dean asked Sam. It was about mid-morning, and Sam had been up since earlier that morning. When Dean had woken up, he'd found his brother hard at work researching what he'd seen in his vision. After filling Dean in on what he'd seen in his vision, Sam had gone back to researching, leaving Dean to think about what he'd just been told. What Dean found hard to believe (even in his line of work), was the fact that the demon (or being) that killed that girl could create fire in his hand, without any noticeable man-made help.

"Um, well, actually nothing concrete," Sam admitted. He'd been researching on the Internet for any articles, or anything that sounded remotely close to his demons. So far, he'd found nothing, except one site… "Actually, there is this one site that mentioned something about Warlocks."

"Warlocks?" Dean asked. "Aren't Warlocks what we call male witches?" When he and Sam were younger, they would sometimes watch Bewitched, if it were on, which was where Dean had first heard of the term.

"Not according to this Web site," Sam said, shaking his head. Dean moved so he could see the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said after he read the site's name. "Demons, Demons, Demons?" He said in disbelief. "Sam, this stuff is a load of crap!"

"Well," Sam said hesitantly, "not necessarily." Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean, it could be, but think about it, Dean. We're living in the age of computer technology. It's possible that some Hunter or somebody else with extensive demonic knowledge might have decided to put it all in one place where other people could look at it, too!"

Dean thought about it for a few seconds. "All right," he finally said, "that's a good point. So, um, what's it say?"

"Uh," Sam looked back at his laptop. "It says that a Warlock is human looking. Apparently, they are born from either Warlock parents or from a family that has witch heritage in their lineage. Also, in this case, a male witch is called a witch." Sam added. "According to this site, witches have a code all must follow— 'an harm it none, do as ye will,'" Sam read. "However," he continued, "if a witch were to cross the line and kill an innocent, they would become a warlock. Once they're a warlock, they have only one goal—to kill good witches and steal their powers."

"Wait," Dean interrupted, thinking about Sam's vision. "So, you think our victim was, or is, a witch?"

"No," Sam said. "I think both of our victims are witches." Dean looked at him. "Remember the original victim the Warlock had taken out of the club?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean said. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Though the way that woman acted, I don't think she realized she had any powers at all," Sam muttered out loud, more to himself than to Dean. From what he remembered, she had looked too scared to do anything to protect herself. "Anyway," he continued, "the second victim obviously had magic powers."

"Yeah, what was her power, again?" Dean asked.

"Telekinesis," Sam answered. "A much more powerful version than Max's." Quite recently, Sam and Dean had met a young man named Max. A victim of abuse, Max had decided to get his revenge on the people who'd hurt him by using his new ability to kill them. Luckily, the brother's had stopped Max before he killed his stepmother (who'd done nothing to stop the abuse, and was just as guilty as the others, in Max's eyes). Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to stop Max from shooting himself to death.

Dean raised his eyebrows again. "More powerful than Max's? Exactly how powerful are we talking about?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Sam admitted. "But I think she channeled it somehow to help her out when she flipped over the Warlocks."

Dean whistled. "That's some control."

"You're telling me," Sam agreed. He glanced at his watch. "It's just about noon, now, so we'd better get ready to head out, if we want to get there before it happens." Sam stood up and started clearing up his stuff.

"You said that this takes place in San Francisco, right?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "It's a good thing we're already in California, 'cause then we'd really have to rush."

P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3

It was dusk by the time the brother's arrived at P3. They'd been in the city for a while, though they'd found a motel room first, and then it took them some time to figure out where P3 was located.

"Aw, man," Dean complained as soon as he pulled his car in a parking spot. "Look at that long line!" Sam looked at where his brother was looking. The line for P3 was indeed long, and, if they were going to go in, at the rate the line was moving, it would take them ages to get in.

"That doesn't really matter, Dean," Sam said. "Cause we're not going inside." Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"From what I remember," Sam explained to him, "there are only two ways to get into that alley—from the club's door, and from that way." Sam pointed to where he could see the entrance to the alley from the car as he said the last part. Dean sighed.

"Fine," he sighed, getting out of the car.

"Hey," Sam said, also getting out and shutting the door, "we can always come back later."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, already heading for the alley.

* * *

"So, what now?" Dean asked Sam. The brother's were standing in the middle of the alley. Up ahead, to their left a little bit, was the door, and up ahead to their right, was the Dumpster. 

"Now, we wait and hide," Sam answered.

"So, we act when the blonde comes out, right Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. If we were to act before that, then the Warlock would probably call his minions, and then we could possibly get killed."

"Right," Dean said. "You're absolutely sure that this is the right place?" He asked his brother. Sam just looked at him. "Okay. So, what kind of powers should we expect?"

"I'm not really sure," Sam said shrugging. "From what I read, Warlocks have many different powers—just like witches apparently do. At least a majority of them have the power to call fire, like the one I saw. And the one who killed the girl in my vision seemed like he just blinked and then he was behind her."

"So," Dean said, "you're saying that we should expect anything."

"Basically," Sam agreed.

"So, how much time do we have until show time?" Dean wondered.

"Um," Sam looked at his watch, "I think it took place closer to midnight, so we have at least few hours yet to go."

"Great," Dean sighed. He was not looking forward to sitting on the ground with nothing to do for several hours. "Where are you hiding?"

"I thought I would hide there," Sam said, pointing to the side of the Dumpster that was farthest from the door.

"All right. Then I'll hide…" Dean looked around the alley for a good hiding place. "…There." He said, pointing to some tall bushes that were not too far from the Dumpster.

"Okay," Sam said. They started walking to where they were going to hide.

"Hey, Sam," Dean began. Sam stopped walking, and looked back at him. "Are you absolutely sure that we're dealing with Warlocks?"

"Pretty sure." Sam replied. "It's the only lead that we have." He shrugged. He proceeded walking to his hiding place, and Dean continued to his.

* * *

Dean sighed and looked at his watch. He and Sam had been in their hiding places for a couple of hours, and nothing had happened so far. He was seriously considering calling Sam to complain about it, or something, though he wasn't actually too sure what he could say that didn't sound like he was whining. He was saved from those thoughts when he heard the club's door open suddenly.

"So, wha--?" A woman's voice asked, cutting off the silence that was previously there. She was cut off suddenly as her companion roughly pushed her against the Dumpster. Dean quietly peaked through the large bushes. From his view, he could only see the Warlock, though.

"Mark, what's going on? Why… why are you doing this?" The victim gasped. She sounded like she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Why, Witch, for your powers, of course," Mark—Warlock—said. The way he said it, Dean thought it sounded like he was smirking.

"Powers?" The woman gasped. From the surprised and confused sound of her voice, Dean figured that Sam was right in thinking that the woman had no idea that she had supernatural abilities. "What powers?"

"You can't fool me, witch," The warlock said. "I know you know what I'm talking about." He stepped closer to the woman.

"Please," She sobbed. "Don't hurt me." She pressed her back further against the Dumpster, as if trying to make herself smaller or invisible.

'Come on, come on,' Dean thought. He really wanted to stop the Warlock himself right now, but Sam was right. This Warlock had backup, and it would do no good, to any of them, if either he or Sam got killed by acting too soon.

"Now, now," Dean heard the Warlock say. "There's no reason to be frightened." Dean saw that the Warlock actually had what looked like a ball of fire in his hand. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, not in the fact that the Warlock could create fire, but that he held the fire in his bare hand. The Warlock looked like he didn't even feel it!

Dean then saw a blonde step out of the door. He knew instantly that this was the woman Sam saw that was going to get killed. The blonde looked to be around Sam's age; Dean also noticed that she was hot. Dean looked back towards the Warlock, who didn't seem to notice that there was a new presence in the alley… at least until she spoke.

"Really?" The blonde asked. Dean thought she sounded somewhat cocky. Dean saw the blonde move her arm, and suddenly the Warlock was hitting the wall besides the Dumpster. "Cause I think there is." The blonde finished. "Run," The blonde said. Dean knew that she was talking to the victim. "Get out of here!" When the victim ran past him, Dean was glad that she looked over her right shoulder, instead of her left, so that his hiding place wasn't compromised.

Knowing that it was time to act soon, Dean very quietly checked to make sure his flare gun was all ready to go. Knowing that there would be people around, Dean and Sam had gotten themselves armed at their motel. Sam had had a feeling that bullets wouldn't have much effect on them, and suggested that they use the flare guns instead. (Though they rarely used the flare guns, their father had wanted to make sure they were armed for anything; they'd had these guns for years, now, and only used them a couple of times.)

"Damn it!" The Warlock said as he got up from the ground. "You'll pay for that, witch!" Immediately after that, Dean saw the sudden appearance of five more Warlocks, and soon after that, he heard his brother firing his gun….

During the time he had been a Hunter, Sam Winchester had been in many battles or fights with supernatural beings with his father and brother. But now… this fight was out of the ordinary, even for their line of work. Sam and Dean were not used to their opponents hurling fireballs at them. Sure, they had had some demons use telekinesis, mind control, etc, against them, but never fireballs that were conjured up with, apparently, just a thought.

Currently, Sam was using the garbage Dumpster for cover as he fired his gun at the Warlocks. Almost immediately after he had started, Sam saw that Dean was also firing his gun. His sudden attack had taken, not only the Warlock's by surprise, but the blonde's surprise, too. When she had first seen one Warlock go up in flames, the blonde had taken a surprised glance in his direction. Then she realized that he was there to help, and ran to hide behind the building where she started propelling the fireballs back at the Warlocks.

No matter how many he killed, it seemed to Sam that there was an endless supply of Warlocks. Honestly, he was wondering if they were like a cult or something, with the way they just seemingly appeared when their numbers seemed they were diminishing.

It was around this time when a Warlock decided to get smart.

Sam was firing at the Warlocks (while making sure that Dean wasn't in the way) when a Warlock suddenly appeared next to him; Sam didn't have time to start to defend himself from the Warlock, he appeared so quickly… and then it felt like his shoulder was on fire.

With the force of the blast, Sam hit the ground hard, where he lay there in pain. Through his pain, he noted that his gun had been dropped sometime during that, and was currently lying just out of his reach.

"SAM!" He heard Dean yell when he realized that his brother was hurt. And from that moment on, it seemed to him like everything was moving in slow motion.

Sam watched as their innocent hurled an on-coming fireball at the Warlock, killing the Warlock that had injured him. He then watched his brother as he furiously fired his gun at the Warlocks. It was then that the original Warlock, who (to Sam's dismay), hadn't been killed yet, seemed to want this fight to get over with, as he suddenly appeared behind Dean and grabbed him.

"No!" Sam cried through his pain as the Warlocks disappeared, along with his brother. The fight wasn't supposed to end like this….

Dimly, he was aware that the blonde had come over to his side.

"Oh, God," he heard her gasp. He assumed she was looking at his injury. "Paige! Paige!" He heard her call out loud. Why was she wasting valuable time calling out to the air when she could be getting help for him, and most importantly, getting help for his brother…? Sam thought, hazily. His vision seemed to be getting dimmer by the minute. The last thing he saw before he lost conciseness were blue and white lights that seemed to suddenly fall from the sky above….

TBC

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally done with this chapter! This took longer to write than I would have hoped—sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. 

And, I was wondering if anybody could guess which show the Demons, Demons, Demons Web site is from. (Hint, it's a pretty recently canceled show that's a spin-off from another popular show.)

Up next: Sam meets the Charmed Ones, and then we find out what happened to Dean.


End file.
